


Elopement

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: It's the night before Harry and Ginny's wedding, and they are spending the night apart. Well, at least they were supposed to, but Harry has other plans.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 13





	1. Wedding Night

Title: Wedding Night  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Pairing: H/G, R/Hr  
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 1368  
Summary: It's the night before Harry and Ginny's wedding, and they are spending the night apart. Well, at least they were supposed to, but Harry has other plans.

Ginny turned from the mirror when she heard the noise at the window. Her face broke into a smile when she saw her groom-to-be sitting on the ledge. "Harry, what are you doing here?" 

"I've waited my whole life to be this happy. I just can't wait any more." Harry jumped into the room. "Where's Hermione? I expected her to put all kinds of Enchantments around the house. She must be losing her touch." 

"We were out of Butterbeer and snacks, so she went downstairs.…Hey!" she squealed, as he grabbed her by the waist and planted a long, deep kiss on her mouth. “What about Ron? Wasn’t he supposed to keep an eye on you as well?”

Harry winked, and set her down. "When I want to be, I can be like the Snitch; fast, and hard to catch. Besides, after a big meal, Ron’s down for the count. He’s probably still listening to the replay of the Cannons match on the wireless.” 

“Seriously, Harry you can’t stay here. Mum has impeccable hearing. If she even gets a sense that you’re here, we’re both done for, and you know you’ll never hear the end of it from Hermione.”

“All right then, I’ll leave. But you’re coming with me.” 

Ginny cocked her head, prepared to turn him down; but his tousled hair, sparkling green eyes and mischievous smile made him seem unbearably fanciable, and she simply couldn't say no. "I'm in my pajamas," she said, indicating the sleeveless yellow cotton top and matching short bottoms. 

"Yes, and you look fantastic in them." Harry squeezed her buttocks, lifting her up against him, and she giggled. His hands slipped up her waist, and squeezed the sides of her breasts. "Ah, and no bra tonight. Even better." 

She gave him a nudge. "All right, what's with you? You'd better not be drunk – if you are, and on the night before our wedding, so help me, I'll Bat-Bogey Hex you into —"

"Actually I am drunk—"

"Harry!" Ginny looked at him threateningly.

"—on you." He finished with a soft smile, and his cheeks flushed pink. He took her face in his hands, gently running his thumbs down the ridge of her jawline. 

"Damn you, Potter," Ginny murmured softly, her eyes filling with tears. "Why do you have to be so…so—"

"—stunningly brilliant?" 

“Well, I was going to say ‘irresistible’.” Ginny draped her arms around his neck, and curled her legs around his waist, fitting her body comfortably against his."We'd better go fast, Hermione will be back soon." 

"Your wish is my command." Harry bent to kiss her, and the next thing she knew they were in the cramped, musty broomshed where the air smelled like wood and straw. 

"Mmm, my favorite place. You think of everything," Ginny murmured, as he lifted her onto the table. He stood in front of her, fitting his body between her legs which she promptly wrapped around him. She lifted his glasses from his face, and set them down next to her; her fingers rifled through his hair which, judging by the way it slipped freely through her fingers, had recently been washed. He smelled like a combination of soap, Butterbeer and treacle tart. 

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow," she said, gazing into his eyes. 

"I can," Harry whispered. His tongue traced around the rim of her mouth. "I love you, Gin."

"Oh gods, I love you too…" she echoed, just before his tongue slipped into her mouth, and his hands slipped up under her top to cup her breasts. Without even thinking, she quickly banished his shirt; he reciprocated by freeing her from her pajama top. She arched her neck, inhaling wood and dust as he fondled her erect nipples, his hands massaging her waist. His fingers slipped into the waistband of her pajamas, and he elicited a satisfied moan when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties, either. 

"Oh bollocks," he murmured, his fingers flirting between her legs. "I'm a bloody nervous wreck. I want to marry you right now." 

"Well, if we ran out on the wedding, Mum would hunt us down. I don't think you want to risk that." Nevertheless, Ginny smiled as his fingers finally found entrance, slowly massaging her while his mouth simultaneously teased her breasts. 

"I didn't say no wedding, just that we could get married, with only us. We can still put on a big show for everyone tomorrow."

"That sounds amazing. We'd need a witness, though." She moved into the pressure of his fingers, and felt a thrill of warmth as his hardness touched her thigh. 

"So if I got us a witness…" he looked at her through tousled bangs, his cheeks flushed, with a hopeful smile on his face. 

"I'll make you a deal. Let’s finish what we’ve started here, then we’ll find a witness, and I'll marry you tonight." 

"Fantastic," Harry said, and made quick work of banishing her pajama bottoms. She squirmed uncomfortably on the wood as her fingers worked the button and zipper on his jeans, but soon she'd freed him and he was sliding into her. 

"I'd better not get splinters from this," she breathed, as she sank her teeth into the side of his neck. 

"Well if you do, I'll have a marvelous time taking them out,” Harry said, and kissed her. 

No sooner had they finished cleaning themselves up then came the sound of hushed whispers outside the shed. 

“Bollocks, it’s mum and dad!” Ginny exclaimed in a loud whisper, suddenly very conscious of her skimpy attire. “Now, we’ll never be able to explain ourselves.” 

Harry put a finger to her lips and smiled. “Hang on,” he said, then whipped his wand out of his back pocket. The shed door burst open suddenly, followed by a shriek and a loud bellow. 

“Goodness Harry, you scared me to death!” Hermione jumped back, with her hand over her chest. She had what looked like a robe slung over her arm.

“Bloody hell, Harry – do you have to do that?” Ron looked momentarily annoyed, then his cheeks flushed hotly when he saw Ginny in her pajamas. “Next time you want us to do something for you, can you wait until you’re bloody well done doing…that with my sister? There are some things I just don’t want to know about.” 

“Ron!” Hermione shot him a look, but was visibly trying to conceal a smile. Harry smirked.

“Oh shut it,” Ginny quipped, and leaned against Harry. She batted her eyelashes coyly, and Ron made a face. “Now what are you two doing here, and what do you mean, ‘doing something for you’? What’s going on?”

“You said we needed witnesses right?” Harry looked at her and smiled. He traced his fingers down the curve of her jawline, and cupped her chin in his hand. “I figured there couldn’t be anyone better than them.” 

“You’re amazing,” Ginny said quietly, and felt such a rush of emotion that she thought she might faint. Then she turned surprised eyes toward her brother and her best friend, both of whom nodded and grinned in return. Hermione stepped forward and handed Ginny the robe. 

“At least it’s white,” she said. Ginny slipped the robe on over her pajamas; as the soft fabric slipped over her bare arms and brushed against her legs,it felt almost like she was putting on her wedding gown. She felt the same sense of anticipation that she had the first time she’d put on the gown – knowing that it would be the dress she wore when she became Mrs. Potter. It was almost overwhelming. 

“So did you find the vicar?” Harry asked. His fingers slowly intertwined with Ginny’s, and he squeezed her hand.

“Yeah, although he’s not too happy about being woken up at this hour. So we’d better go before he falls back asleep again,” Ron remarked. 

“All right, then, let’s go,” Harry said. Ginny’s heart pounded in her chest, and she could hardly breathe. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“I know,” Harry replied, and kissed her. 

“All right already, enough with the snogging, let’s go,” Ron said impatiently, and the four of them Apparated into the night with a “pop”.


	2. Becoming Mrs. Potter

The four of them arrived on the doorstep of the vicar's cottage breathless and excited, even though the Apparation had taken less than a minute. Ginny clung to Harry's hand as Hermione rang the front bell. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she could barely feel the ground beneath her feet. 

She was getting married. Right now, right here. Of course her mum would kill her if she found out, but she wouldn't find out. In a matter of minutes she could officially call herself Mrs. Ginevra Weasley Potter. She'd decided to keep her maiden name because she would always be a Weasley and she was proud of it. But for all intents and purposes she was Ginny Potter. Ginny Potter – the name had such a nice ring to it

From the look on Harry's face he was just as excited as she was. In the few seconds they waited on the porch he must have glanced at her a dozen times. His hand was warm and a little damp. 

"Now you're sure you want to marry this git? There's still time to get out of it," Ron said with a good natured smile as he gave Harry a brotherly nudge. 

"Funny, Ron." Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Oh, I'm sure," Ginny said quietly as she leaned against Harry's shoulder and pressed her lips into the soft cotton of his shirt. His fingers stroked her hair, and she felt a rush of tingling warmth running down her back. 

Finally a middle-aged witch with blond hair streaked with silver and wearing a slightly worn dark blue robe, ushered them into the small but cozy cottage. There was a fire blazing, and on the wooden table in the middle of the room was a tea set with four china cups. 

"My brother will be right with you," she said with a warm smile. Her eyes glanced over the two young couples. "Are both of you getting married tonight?"

"No! I mean – no, not yet," Ron added abruptly, with a hopeful look in Hermione's direction. Still Hermione looked affronted; she pursed her lips and took a step back from him. Ginny giggled despite herself, and covered her mouth with her hand, while Harry bit his lip to keep from smirking. 

"Well, please make yourselves at home. The vicar will be out in a moment. Help yourselves to some tea, if you'd like." 

"Thank you. Again, we're sorry to call so late," Hermione said earnestly. 

"But we do appreciate this, very much," Harry put in, with another look at Ginny. Right then she felt so beautiful, she may as well have been standing at the altar in her wedding gown. She straightened under his gaze and smiled. 

"Yes, very much," she echoed quietly. 

The blonde witch slipped into a back room, leaving the four of them alone.No sooner had she left, then Ron rounded on the insulted Hermione. "Come on Hermione, I'm sorry. You know I want to marry you." He held out his hand in a gesture of goodwill. "I proposed to you didn't I?"

"Well yes, but…" Hermione eyed him skeptically, "…you didn't have to be so – vociferous about saying we weren't the ones who were getting married." 

"I know, I'm sorry. I—I want our wedding to be perfect, all right? I want it to be everything that you want it to be. Not rushed, or anything." 

A smile tugged at Hermione's lips. Encouraged, Ron took a step closer and held out his hand. She took it, and a look of relief swept over Ron's face. 

"So we're all right, then?" he said.

"Yes," she nodded. 

"Now, you're sure you want to marry this git?" Harry teased, with a glance in Ron's direction.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." 

A few minutes later the vicar emerged from the back of the cottage; he was a small, wiry man with receding gray hair and wide-spaced blue eyes. He smiled broadly at the sight of the two couples. "So, which of you is being married this evening?" 

"We are, sir," Harry replied, with a quaver in his voice. Ginny's heart gave a small leap of excitement. 

"All right, then. I see you have witnesses, now, do you have the rings?" 

At this, Harry's face fell. He shot a questioning look at Ron, then Hermione. "Rings?" 

"I didn't know we needed them. If you want, I can pop back to the flat and get--" Ron said. 

"No, we can't, those are for the ceremony." 

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Hermione, with a sad look at Ginny. 

Tears stung the back of Ginny's eyes. Bloody hell, they were so close and now this had to happen… "It's okay. We have tomorrow, and it will be beautiful," she said, surprised at how calm her voice sounded. She squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly. 

"I really wanted to do this for you," Harry said, steeling his jaw. His brow furrowed. 

"I know, and it was a wonderful thought. But it's fine. We're still getting married, right? That's what matters." 

The vicar cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but we do have something you might be able to use," he said with an encouraging smile. With a barely perceptible flick of his wand, he withdrew a small, flat box from a wooden cabinet on the wall next to the mantle. The box floated over to them, and came to rest in his outstretched hand. The lid opened, and inside was a small motley collection of rings. They were simple, and some of them were very old. But to Ginny, they were absolutely perfect.

"Perhaps one of these will fit," the vicar said. "Either way, they should hold you over." 

Ginny felt as if she would burst with joy. She looked up at Harry, and his eyes were glistening. "Thank you," he said, to no one in particular. Then he turned his gaze to Ron and Hermione, who smiled, and finally returned his eyes to Ginny.

"Let's do this," he said. 

"Let's do it." she beamed.

From the moment Ginny took Harry's hands and the vicar began to speak, the entire world fell away. She swam in Harry's eyes, aware only of the feeling of his fingers intertwined with hers and the sound of the vicar's voice; every word he spoke bringing her closer to everything she had ever wanted. She felt the gaze of Ron and Hermione on her back; without looking she knew Hermione was crying. Perhaps when the ceremony was over, Ginny would cry; tears tickled the back of her eyelids. But for now, she was simply too happy to let them fall. She couldn't remember ever having been happier in her entire life. 

The ceremony was quick and simple, just how she wanted it. Harry put the ring on her finger, and she watched his mouth move as he promised to love her and protect her for the rest of her life. Then she did the same for him; as nervous as she was, her fingers were perfectly steady as she gave him the ring. 

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You may kiss your—"

Ginny didn't even wait for him to finish; she grabbed Harry's face in her hands, lifted herself onto her toes and kissed him. "Finally," she said, beaming. Harry grinned and pulled her back in for another kiss.


	3. Second Time Around

Ginny lay in bed as the sun came up, staring at the mop of black hair on the pillow next to her. Harry looked like a little boy when he slept; his face was pressed into the pillow, his limbs spread everywhere. One leg hung off the side of her rickety little bed. She knew he'd have to go soon to avoid being detected by her mum. But for now, she wanted to enjoy him. 

Then quite suddenly his eyes opened. "Good morning, Mrs. Potter," he murmured, his voice still gravelly with sleep. "Excuse me, I mean Mrs. Weasley Potter."

She smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Potter." 

Harry put his arms around her, and slid his hands up beneath her pajama top. "I'm dying to make love to you," he said, fondling the soft underside of her breasts. She felt her nipples grow hard, and almost immediately she was wet between her legs.

"I know, but we're saving it until tonight." 

Harry growled, and rolled over on top of her. His erection pressed urgently against her thigh. "You know your mum will splinch herself if she finds out about what we did." 

"She'll splinch us, more like," Ginny raised an eyebrow, and he snickered. "She's put every last ounce of herself into planning this wedding. So that's why we're not telling her. And since we got married after midnight, we'll still have the same wedding day – we'll never have to lie about that." 

"You don't regret it, do you, sneaking off after all that work you and your mum put into the plans?"

"No. Not for a second," she answered defiantly, and jutted out her chin. "Because all the pressure's off. We're already married, and we can enjoy ourselves." 

Then there was a rapid knocking at the door, followed by Hermione's voice. "Ginny! Ginny, it's me, open the door!" 

Harry sighed. His erection deflated immediately, and he flopped down next to Ginny with a disgruntled expression on his face.

Ginny frowned. "What is it, Hermione?" 

"Let me in, please? There's a locking charm on the door." 

"I wonder why?" Harry muttered. 

With a quick flick of her wand, which she kept at the ready on her bedside table, Ginny unlocked the door and Hermione came in, looking very dishevelled. She wore her robe and slippers, and her hair was an uncombed bushy mass around her head; her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide. "Harry has to go," she said, hovering near the door. "I mean, he really has to go. Now." 

"But why, it's—"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!!" 

"That's why," Hermione said shortly, with a worried glance down the hall. 

Ginny threw off the covers and reached for her robe, while Harry struggled into his trousers and picked his T-shirt off the floor. "Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny asked, her fingers fumbling with the sash on her robe. "Hang on, does she know we got married?"

"Sort of. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Hermione blurted in response to Ginny and Harry's stunned faces. 

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Harry said thickly. "Thanks to you we'll be having a ruddy funeral instead of a wedding." 

"I said I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. It's just…we were talking about the wedding, and I said something, I can't even remember what it was, but I think I may have used the past tense and she caught it! I tried to backtrack, but she figured it out. Honestly, I didn't mean to say anything. I'm so sorry." 

"Well, it was nice knowing you," Ginny quipped, with a look in Harry's direction.

Not two seconds later, there was a loud "POP", followed by the appearance of an overcome Molly Weasley, wearing her patchwork housecoat and worn slippers. She clutched a handkerchief in one hand, and her face was red and blotchy. She didn't speak at first, but the pained look in her eyes said enough to make Ginny shrink back like she had as a girl when she'd been caught sneaking back into the house after breaking curfew.

"I'll be downstairs," Hermione said. Just before she slipped down the hall she mouthed "I'm sorry" to Ginny, who in turn looked at Harry, who swallowed, and took a step forward. The top button of his trousers was still unfastened, but Ginny thought it better not to point that out at this particular moment.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's my fault. It was my idea," Harry said. He stood perfectly still, shoulders straight, although he looked sufficiently cowed by his mother-in-law. "I came over last night, and Ginny didn't want to do it but I talked her into it. I'm sorry."

"No, Harry," Ginny cut in. She stepped forward and took her mother's hands. "I'm sorry, mum. I know how much this means to you. It's just that Harry and I love each other so much, and we couldn't wait. It didn't matter if we had a fancy wedding or not, we just wanted to get married." 

Molly's face clouded, and it was hard to tell whether she was going to scold them or burst into tears. She looked into Ginny's eyes for what seemed like forever. Then she released her hands, and looked at Harry. 

"Harry, dear, why don't you go back to your flat now. We'll see you at the wedding," she said calmly, although Ginny heard the faintest tremor in her voice that indicated she was only holding it together for Harry's sake. A pit opened in Ginny's stomach, and she felt ashamed. 

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley. 'Bye Gin." Harry picked up his trainers, smiled vaguely in Ginny's direction, and Apparated out of the room. 

"Mum—" Ginny started, but before she could continue, her Mum sprung into action. 

"Now, I've got breakfast ready for you downstairs. So run along and eat, and then get in the shower. We've got a lot to do in the next five hours." 

Ginny recognized this as her cue not to argue, and headed downstairs to join Hermione at the breakfast table. Hermione looked up anxiously when she sat down, helping herself to eggs and toast. 

"So how is she taking it?" Hermione asked.

"Not well." Ginny pursed her lips together, and made a sidelong glance toward the stairs. 

Upstairs, her mum was moving around; judging by the frenzied level of activity, and the various bumps and creaks coming from above their heads, she was working off some of her emotions by cleaning and straightening. 

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's wrist. "I'm really sorry about this, Ginny. I didn't mean to ruin things for you and Harry." 

"It's okay, Hermione." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We should have known not to try and slip something this big past mum." Ginny said, with a small smile. Part of her wanted to be upset with her friend, but she simply couldn't; it was her wedding day, and despite everything it had to be perfect. She turned her eyes upward, and sighed. She only hoped that Mum would be able to forgive her. 

* * * 

Four hours later, guests had begun to arrive and the back yard was slowly filling up with well-dressed friends and relatives from far and wide. Ginny watched from her bedroom window, absently fingering the white taffeta skirt of her simple strapless wedding dress; it had taken her no time at all to get ready – since Harry liked her hair down, she hadn't bothered with anything fancy so it was simply washed and dried, and hanging in loose curls around her face. She wore minimal make-up, only a touch of blush and mascara, mostly because she found make-up cumbersome and unnecessary, and also because with what she planned to do to her new husband later that night, she didn't want to get it all over him. 

Outside, her parents, along with Bill and Charlie, stood by the gate welcoming everyone with smiles and hugs. In the last half hour, Ginny had seen numerous people arrive: old friends from Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and Seamus Finnegan and Hannah Abbott, as well as Minerva McGonagall who, even though she'd been injured in the war and now walked with a cane, looked as regal as ever, resplendent in dark blue robes; there were a multitude of cousins, and aunts and uncles that she only barely remembered; and then Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and of course Remus and Tonks, who'd chosen pink hair to match her sparkling silk dress robes; and a few other members of the Order. Harry and Ron hadn't arrived yet, or if they had, Ginny hadn't seen them; with each passing moment she found herself growing increasingly anxious; she couldn't seem to quell the butterflies in her stomach. 

"You're already married," she told herself. "There's nothing to be nervous about." 

But deep down, it wasn't the impending ceremony that had her nervous; she hadn't been able to get a moment alone with Mum since that morning, and she was anxious to talk to her, and try to make things right. The only words her Mum had said to her since breakfast were "Don't tell your father", and Ginny certainly wasn't about to do anything of the sort.

There was a knock at the door, and a moment later Hermione entered with a rustle of taffeta and a cloud of floral perfume. 

"Oh Ginny, you look beautiful," she sighed, with a smile. "Harry is going to drop through the floor when he sees you."

"Thanks, you look beautiful too," Ginny replied, congratulating herself on the choice of soft lilac for the dress; it really suited Hermione's skin tone, and also brought out the rich chocolate brown in her eyes. 

"Nonsense, this day is all about you," Hermione said, although she blushed noticeably at the compliment. Then from behind her back she withdrew an envelope."It's from Harry. Ron practically had to put the Petrificus Totalus on him to keep him from coming in here himself. He's bouncing off the walls." 

Ginny's heart jumped. "Harry's here? When did they—"

"Not too long ago. They're over in Ron's room right now. Here." Hermione handed her the envelope.

"Thanks." 

"Would you like me to leave, or--?"

"No. Stay, please," Ginny said earnestly. She gestured toward the bed, and the two of them smoothed over their skirts and sat down. 

"Your eyes are as brown as a chocolate frog,  
Your hair is as red as fire.  
I'm so glad you're mine, you're really divine,  
The angel who conquered my heart.

PS: I know it doesn't rhyme, but I couldn't come up with anything good to rhyme with fire.

I love you. 

~Harry"

Ginny read the poem again, committing it to memory. "I can't believe he remembered that," she said. Her face grew hot, and a smile tugged at her lips. 

As a little girl her feelings for Harry – if they could have been called feelings – were so confused, and chaotic; she'd admired him even before she really knew who he was, she'd wanted to marry him even before she really understood what marriage meant. Her eyes drifted to the antique ring on her left finger, which she planned to wear on a chain around her neck after the ceremony, and then she felt the flutter in her chest not unlike what she'd experienced when she'd come running downstairs in her bathrobe and pajamas and saw Harry Potter eating breakfast in her family's kitchen all those years ago. Then she'd scurried away, red-faced and embarrassed, but now she simply wanted to run to him, hold him, and never let go. 

Then the knob on the door rattled, followed by a thud as someone tried to force it open. 

"Ow! Bloody hell, the door's locked!" 

"Well, Ron, you can't just come barging in, you know," Hermione said. "Harry's not with you, is he?"

"No, he's in my room. I just had to get out, because he was driving me mad, the git. You'd think he'd never been married before."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged smiles, then Ginny said, "You can let him in, it's okay." 

Hermione got up and unlatched the door with her wand. Ron came in, wearing charcoal gray dress robes with lavender silk lining. A single flower was pinned to the left side of his chest. His eyes lingered on Hermione for an extra second, before he looked at Ginny and smiled with what could only be described as pride.

"Wow, look at you." 

"Thanks." 

"You all right, then?" 

"Yeah, I'm all right." 

Ron came closer, and took her hands. "Gin, listen, don't worry about mum. You know she'll come around, she can never stay mad at you for long. Besides, what matters is that you're happy. You are happy, right?" he winked.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her older brother; she loved him more at that moment than she ever had before. "I'm so happy, Ron," she said, then without a thought for her dress or her hair, she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him with her face buried in his shoulder. 

"Now you're sure you want to marry this git?" he teased, and she laughed.

* * * 

Finally it was time to go downstairs. Hermione and Ron went on ahead, and Ginny met her dad at the foot of the stairs. Arthur's eyes welled up when he saw her, and in turn Ginny's eyes welled up too. When she put her arm through his, she was positive she would completely lose her composure. But once they got outside, into the brilliant sunshine and the cloudless, clear blue sky the tears dried and she focused all her attention on the altar where Harry stood, handsome as ever in his dark gray robes, with Ron standing beside him. He was so handsome, in fact, that all she could think about was how much she wanted to get him alone and tear those robes off him. 

When they reached the altar, and just before her dad handed her over to Harry, Ginny's eyes went immediately to the front row and sought out her mum. Molly Weasley sat in the second chair from the aisle, wearing the rose-colored dress she'd bought just for the wedding; her hair was pinned back with flowers, and she clutched a fresh handkerchief, which she dabbed to her eyes when she saw Ginny. 

Ginny widened her eyes just a little, as if to ask her if she was okay. Molly put her left hand to her mouth, kissed it, and then blew it in her direction. 

"I love you, mum," she said quietly. Molly nodded, and Ginny's heart rose into her throat. Then she glanced at Ron, who gave her a look that seemed to say "I told you so". Ginny smiled, then looked right into Harry's eyes. 

"Finally," she whispered, and his eyes rimmed with tears.


	4. Honeymoon at Hogwarts

Ginny Weasley Potter smiled into the face of her husband as he fucked her. She was on the worktable in the broomshed, silk taffeta gathered up to her waist, curls falling out of her hair, and her breasts coming loose from the bodice. Knowing what was coming later, she hadn't bothered to wear knickers; the look on Harry's face when his fingers first touched her hot, wet flesh made that decision well worth it.They had barely been able to wait through the reception to be alone together; but finally, after saying goodbye to their guests, Harry had whisked his bride away to their favorite place and they got down to business. 

Harry pulled away the last of her bodice, and hungrily took one of her breasts in his mouth. "Mmm, you used that strawberry body wash," he said. He had a devilish glint in his eyes as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. 

She grabbed his buttocks and wrapped her legs around him, her tight cunt clenching his cock. She was so close, she could feel the heat emanating from her open legs, jolting through her like electricity. "Come on, come on…" she urged him, and threw her head back. The bottom of her hair touched the top of the worktable. 

"Oh…fuck..oh yes, yes!" Ginny had to stifle her screams as she came, then she did the same for Harry by covering his mouth with hers when he came not long after she did. Then they went about the process of cleaning themselves up, and making the shed look as though they'd never been there. This wasn't too difficult, since the shed was usually pretty cluttered. 

"So, where exactly are we going?" she asked, as she made the final adjustments to her gown.

Harry smiled in that secretive way of his that she always found maddeningly cute. "Can't tell you," he said. 

"Come on, we're married now, you can't keep any big secrets from me." 

"I hardly think this counts as a big secret. Now for example, if I'd gone and bought us a house, I'd think that would be considered a big secret." 

"Harry, you didn't—"

He calmed her with a kiss. "No, love, I didn't. Now, let's get back to the house and pack." 

* * *   
After flying for at least a half-hour, Harry angled his broom for the descent. As they neared their destination, he'd made Ginny promise to keep her eyes closed, which she did; except for a couple of quick peeks during which she saw little more than the dark shadows of trees far down below them. Beneath them their luggage hung securely in a hammock attached to the broom; she'd noticed with some degree of pleasure that Harry hadn't packed very much in the way of clothing. 

She wrapped her arms tightly around his back, even though he'd put a balancing charm on the broom, and rested her head between his shoulder blades. The wind pressed his shirt back against his skin, so she could make out his toned abdominal muscles beneath her fingers.

The moment her feet touched the ground, Ginny leapt off the broom and opened her eyes. Once she had time to focus, it only took an instant for her to recognize where they were. The familiar turrets of Hogwarts castle loomed on the hillside, and off in the distance were the goal hoops that marked either end of the Quidditch field, surrounded by fluttering flags and the rise of bleachers. 

"Well?" Harry said expectantly. 

"We're at Hogwarts," she observed, not knowing what else to say. "Did you need to stop and see McGonagall first?"

"Um, no, not exactly."

"What do you mean?

"What I mean is, for the next three days this is all ours." Harry made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"You mean the whole castle?" 

"The whole bloody castle." 

"Oh gods, Harry, I just---wow, this is…How did you manage it?" 

"It wasn't easy, believe me. I had to promise McGonagall that we'd leave it in better condition than when we came. But it was worth it." He drew her close and kissed her, and his fingers leafed through her hair, sending tingling sensations down her back. "I've always wondered what it would be like to shag in Snape's dungeon, haven't you?" 

"Hmm, now that you mention it that does hold a certain appeal." She giggled. "Too bad he's not here, I'd almost like for him to watch us do it. It'd serve him right for all the nasty things he did to you while you were here." 

Harry growled. "Wow, you are just plain wicked. I like that." 

"You have no idea." She touched him between the legs, and was thrilled to feel that he was well on his way to an erection. "Seriously, it's wonderful. I love it." 

"Well, we lost so much time together here. I've always regretted that, so now I want to make up for it." 

She leaned in, resting her forehead against his. She dropped her hands down to her sides, where they found Harry's hands; their fingers laced together. "So we're all alone, then?" 

"Yes, other than the house-elves managing the kitchen and the cleaning, and of course the house ghosts. But they're under strict instructions not to disturb us."

"No Filch?" 

"No Filch. And the best part, I'll finally get to see what the inside of the girls' dormitory looks like." Harry grinned. 

* * * 

In the Gryffindor common room, a healthy fire was blazing in the fireplace. The room looked much as it had the last time they'd seen it, which was now going on three years ago; the well-worn cushioned chairs and rickety study tables, the intricately stitched tapestries on the walls; and just inside the entrance was the bulletin board on which House notices were posted. The only difference was that on one of the study tables someone had set two goblets, and a bottle of what looked like champagne in a bucket of ice.

Harry and Ginny paused just inside the entrance and took it all in. Neither of them said anything at first; to Ginny, it was akin to paying an homage to a place that had been so important in both their lives. When she took a sidelong glance at Harry, she noticed his eyes glimmering behind his glasses. There was a small, wistful smile on his face. 

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked, giving his hand a squeeze. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I never realized just how much I missed being here." 

In an effort to change the mood, Ginny turned her attention to the goblets and champagne. "This is fantastic. You're such a romantic," she said with a smile, and kissed his cheek as she led him across the room to the table. 

But upon closer inspection it became apparent that Harry was not responsible for the gift. Attached to the bucket was a card on which a note was written in chickenscratch penmanship: 

"To the Great Harry Potter and the Great new Mrs. Harry Potter, with best wishes from Dobby and the house-elf staff. Hoping you have very many happy years together. Please do be letting us know if you need anything, we are happy to be of service to you." 

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Ginny sighed. 

"I wish he'd stop calling me that," Harry said, his cheeks flushed, although he still looked rather chuffed by the gesture. 

"Well it's true, you are great." 

"Hey, come on now—"

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "And handsome, and brave, and so bloody sexy…Want to go upstairs?" 

"Definitely." 

"I'm curious, though. How did you go about undoing the spell that locks the boys out of the girls' dormitory?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry said with a mischievous grin, as he scooped her up into his arms and started for the stairs. 

"Remember, I'm your wife. No secrets," Ginny teased, batting her eyelashes. 

"Gin, I love you. I tell you everything, right? Well this, my love, I take to the grave." 

Once upstairs, Ginny showed him to the bed which had been hers, right near the window. He set her down, then climbed on top of her and proceeded to divest her of her clothes. 

"I thought you were excited about seeing what the girls' dormitory looked like," she said. 

Harry slipped one hand beneath her and with one quick movement he released the clasp on her bra. He looked down at her through his fringe. "Oh, I'd say I'm pretty excited," he quipped, and directed her attention to the prominent bulge in his jeans. 

Ginny smiled, and unzipped the front of his jeans, then reached her hands inside. With a small thrill, she touched nothing but skin and hair. "Fantastic," she breathed, cupping him in her hands and pulling him out of his jeans. "I'd like to add one more thing to your list of attributes," she said. She sat up and leaned forward to flick her tongue against the head of his cock. 

Harry groaned. "Oh yeah?"

"You have the biggest, hottest, most magnificent cock I have ever seen." 

"So how many have you seen, then?" he winked, then emitted a low groan as she teased it with her tongue. 

"You really want to know? Just yours." 

Harry paused in the process of sliding his fingers under the elastic of her silk knickers. "Really? I mean, I knew that you were a—well, that I was your….we were each other's first shag, but I guess I just assumed you know, with Michael and Dean--"

"Yeah, well you assumed wrong." She smiled, and reached up to run her fingers along his cheekbone. "It's always been you, Harry. It always has been, and it always will be." 

Harry pulled down the waistband of her knickers and she guided him between her legs, where he plunged into her wet center with force that nearly sent her head into the wall. "Blimey, are you all right?"

"Never better," she breathed, and yanked his head down toward hers. 

* * *

Ginny woke up first the next morning. Soft sunlight wafted through the window, along with a light breeze that brought tiny goosebumps down her arms. As a young girl, she'd dreamed about living in a castle, thrilled by the thought of exploring long hallways, and climbing winding staircases to a turret room in the sky. And of course she'd dreamed about Harry Potter. So now, to find herself lying in bed in Hogwarts castle with Harry's legs wrapped around her own was almost more than she could comprehend. 

When Hermione had advised her to forget about Harry and get on with her life, Ginny had thought the idea was insane. She'd resisted at first, but once she let him go for awhile, it had been easier than she'd expected. She discovered that she'd liked herself more when she wasn't so focused on him. It had been something akin to a relief not to think about him every minute of the day, and strangely enough, the idea that other boys might find her attractive – not to mention the fact that there actually were other boys - hadn't seriously crossed her mind until she'd started dating Michael. It was liberating; plus it did wonders for her self-esteem. She'd made the Quidditch team, and while she knew she could never touch Harry in terms of skill, she'd still made a name for herself as the Gryffindor Seeker. She'd proven that she could do it. She didn't need Harry, at least not in that way. Until, quite suddenly, she did. Once that happened, she'd never looked back. 

She was grateful for the time she'd had on her own, because it had provided her with the opportunity to grow comfortable in her own skin and had allowed her to start exploring her sexuality. But the life she had now was infinitely more satisfying. Harry was a wonderful friend, but he was an even better lover. She smiled as she watched Harry sleep, and she let her fingers drift along the length of his arm. He was all hers, and she was all his. 

Harry's eyes fluttered, then opened and he smiled at her; she felt the same butterflies in her chest as the day he'd first kissed her in the common room. Without a word, she moved on top of him. He kissed her deeply, his fingers threading through her hair and continuing down her back and over the curve of her buttocks. His cock stiffened, and as if answering a call, she became immediately wet between her legs. 

"I love waking up with you," Harry whispered, his voice still gravelly from sleep. 

"Well I hope so, because you're bloody well stuck with me forever." Ginny smiled and opened her legs slightly. 

Taking the hint, Harry moved inside her. "Forever, huh? That's an awfully long time." 

She sat up, straddling him, moving her hips along with the even rhythm of his thrusts. He glided his hands up her front and over her breasts, massaging the soft skin between his fingers. "So, do you think you can handle it?" she said.

"Oh, I think I'll manage." He smirked. 

"So what do you have on the agenda for today, then?"

"What makes you think I have anything planned?"

"Because you're Harry Potter. You always have a plan." Ginny smiled down at him, emitting soft mewling sounds as his fingers flicked her hard nipples. She ground her hips harder against him; seeing he was close, she moved her fingers to her clit, and rubbed it vigorously so they could come together. 

"As we speak the house-elves are putting together a picnic that will be ready and waiting for us by the lake at exactly eleven o'clock." 

"At our favorite spot?" 

"Of course." 

Their screams of pleasure intermingled as they came together, then Ginny dropped down next to him, and pillowed her head on his chest. "Mmm, can't wait," she said, her fingers drifting lazily over his stomach. "I've worked up quite an appetite." 

* * * 

As promised, when they arrived at the grove of trees bordering the lake, there was a blanket already laid out along with a basket of food, and two place settings. The blue sky was spotted with clouds, but the sun managed to peek through; a comfortable breeze came in off the water.   
"This is gorgeous," Ginny said, as Harry helped her onto the blanket, and then joined her. From where she sat, she had a clear view of the tree under which they had spent their first afternoon together, along with their initials Harry had carved in the trunk, enclosed in a heart. She could almost see their younger selves resting against the base of the tree; Harry's arm around her shoulders, and her hand on his leg. They were both still exhilarated from their first kiss; cheeks flushed, and smiles permanently attached to their faces. 

"You have no idea how nervous I was," Harry said.

"Nervous about what?" she asked, looking at him. 

"What to do once I kissed you that first time. I was so happy that you'd kissed me back, I didn't think about what we'd do next." 

"You were worried that I wouldn't kiss you back?"

"Well…yeah. That, and whether or not Ron was going to pound me." 

She giggled. "If Ron pounded you, I would have pounded him right back. But you know he wouldn't have done," she said. "You're his best friend." 

"Yes, but he's your big brother, as well. It was important to me that he was all right with us together, as a couple. I didn't want it to be weird between us." 

"I know, and I love you for that." Ginny leafed her fingers through his rumpled hair, and kissed him. He leaned in, deepening the kiss, and slowly eased her onto her back. 

"So, do you want to eat first, or take advantage of our surroundings?" he said, looking down at her with a boyish glint in his eyes. 

Ginny slipped her hand between his legs, and smiled when she felt his erection. "I think you've answered that question already," she said, and began to work the fastenings on his jeans. 

* * * 

The room was just as she'd remembered it. But instead of feeling a sense of resignation intermingled with dread as they entered the dungeon, Ginny felt defiant and confident. She watched as Harry's eyes glanced over the work tables and the cabinet still stocked with potion ingredients; the air was dank, and there was very little light. She half expected Snape to come through the door, his black robes whipping around his ankles and his greasy hair hanging in his eyes. 

She leaned against him while holding his hand, and stood on her toes to rest her chin on his shoulder. "You're sure you want to do this?" she asked. "Because if it's going to be too weird…" 

She never finished her sentence, because he swept her up beneath her legs and sat her on the edge of the work table, where he spread her legs wide. Without a second thought, she banished her blouse and lay back on the cold hard wood. "I guess that's a 'yes'," she murmured, and winked. 

She noticed a certain purposefulness to Harry's movements as he thrust himself inside her; he let out a loud moan that bounced off the walls and reverberated in her ears. "Oh fuck, I wish he could see me now," he groaned, grinding his hips against her. 

"So pretend he can see you," she said, as he lay his body flush on top of hers. She could see where they were joined; his cock rising in and out of her, and the mess of damp red curls between her legs. "Pretend he's watching us right now. Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter, for shagging in the classroom." 

Harry chuckled, sweat gleaming on his brow as he looked at her. "Only fifty points?" He flicked her erect nipples.

"Well, one hundred points then, because you're doing it with a Weasley." She grinned.

Harry smirked. "Fantastic." Then he bent to take her breast in his mouth. 

Suddenly the air seemed to grow cold and dry; she could have sworn she heard the rustle of a cloak and a door clinking shut. She imagined Snape's cold, dark eyes trained right on them. She imagined his jaw dropping open. Harry continued to ride into her; between the sensation of his body on hers and her imagining their most hated professor watching them together and unable to stop them, Ginny was about ready to explode. 

As Harry came inside her, stars seemed to erupt behind her eyes. "Take that, Severus Snape," she murmured with a smile as she joined him.


End file.
